El precio del amor
by Z.Z player
Summary: Una espereza que empieza en una mentira, una mentira que lleva a un amor y un amor que lleva a la destrucción, cuando dos mundos tan diferentes se encuentre.


Mas allá de una mirada

Mi nombre es bella:

Una mañana me desperté y me di cuenta de que, faltaba algo no se que era pero sabia q dentro de mí, había algo que pedía mas.

Cuando me desperté mi mama me recibió con la sorpresa de que nos mudábamos, nada grata fue para mí la sorpresa puesto de que tenía que empezar desde cero. Nos mudamos a una zona lejana del centro de la cuidad, era bonita y elegante, pero al mismo tiempo muy vacía del solo hecho de pensar en los amigos que deje a tras, el corazón poco a poco se me fue desgarrando y partiendo entre pesados. Cuando llegamos a la casa, inmediatamente percate de que era acogedora. Mi cuanto estaba en la parte inicial era muy grende pero yo no necesito mucho espacio, solo para mi cama, mi tv y una que otra mesa.

En la primera noche que pase en esa extraña casa, me pareció eterna, ya que estaba acostumbrada al ruido de las personas la cual su noche no tiene fin. Mis sueños estuvieron repletos de recuerdos malos y buenos pero recuerdos al fin. Mas que todos mis recuerdos mas preciados eran de mi mejor amigo Jacob, siempre supo cómo sacarme un sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas difíciles que pase, el siempre estuvo con migo y yo le sabia corresponder de muy grata manera, después de todo los amigos te acompañan en las buenas y en las no tan buenas.

Cuando desperté aquella extraña casa estaba desordena. No les he comentado sobre mi padrastro Charlie Swan a pesar de tener toda un vida conociéndolo no me acostumbro a la idea de tener que verlo, lo que me ha llevado a nunca llamarlo padre, el era el presidente y dueño de una gran compañia llamada constructora Swan, pero nunca me a interesado pregonarlo por todo el mundo, lo que nunca me a gustado es que como su hija tengo que ser la precidenta de su compañia en su lecho de muerte, otra razon, me tengo que casar con alguien de mi misma sociedad, para manter el prestigio de la familar.

Al mas tardar de una semana se me inscribió en la secundaria estaba empezando el año de secundaria lo que se me resulto fácil poner al corriente.

Al llegar el liceo me percate que de acuerdo a la entrevista que había dado, logre dar una muy buena impresión malo para mí, por que por lo general las personas siempre me juzgan por la primera impresión. Otra de las cosas de que me pude percatar es que era un colegio con doble faceta a pesar de ser amplio, sabía que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos nunca podría encajar así que no tenía ningún interés de intentarlo.

La rectora era una persona de contextura gruesa en sus ojos no solo había un poco de frivolidad había mas que todo fuerza, una fuerza que envidie desde el primer tiempo, esa fuerza que reclama nada mas con la simple presencia, no conocía a nadie, poco a poco pude perder un poco la timidez y abrirme en la primera clase. La profesora se veía una persona muy amable no la conocía como para juzgarla completamente a sí que no pude concretar una impresión. La segunda materia del día era con una profesora que a mi parecer muy amable.

Pero a pesar de todo en mi mente solo podía haber una cosa, mis amigos. En todas las primeras cuatro horas no dejaba de pensar en ellos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Cómo estaría Jacob?.... otra cosa era, cual fue la impresión que di. Una nube gris disipaba mi mente, a pesar de todo aun había un vacio muy grande tal vez porque el hecho de no estar entre los míos. No sé si podre acostumbre al hecho de estar sin ellos.

Conocí a muchas personas buenas y no tan buenas era el primer día no podía tachar a ninguna persona.

Ese día solo 2 personas pudieron adentrarse en mi Jesica y Ángela, rápidamente se convinieron en mis amigas. Una de las cosas que me ha mostrado la vida es que los amigos son irremplazables que cada amigo hay que apreciarlo, y que hay que ser muy afortunado para encontrar a un verdadero amigo, lo bueno es que ya yo lo encontré pero las desafortunadas circunstancias me separaron de él.

**Cuando lo vi**

Pasaron días y mis amistad con Jesica, fue creciendo hasta el punto de convertirse en mi mejor amiga, prácticamente se convirtió en mi hermana, alivio para mí porque ahora mis recuerdos eran otros.

Un día cuando llegue al colegio, de costumbre siempre tarde, pude notar un gran cambio en el colegio, había un aire distinto lo que se me vino a la mente fue que había otra profe o algo por el estilo.

Mi sorpresa fue grande ya que al llegar lo vi a él. No me preocupo la presencia de más niños en el aula, solamente pude pensar en él, no sabía su nombre ni quién era, pero había algo en su mirada que me hacía pensar que lo había visto antes, pero una mirada tan atractiva y curiosa la recordaría. Mientras caminaba por el aula intentaba no mírlalo pero se mi hacia muy difícil, para mi desgracia mi pupitre estaba al lado de el.

Mi corazón latía rápido y fuertemente que sentía que se me saldría del pecho. Así que me senté di la vuelta para acomodar mi bolso y lo mire y el me miro a mi, en ese momento no pude dejar de ver sus ojos marrones como la tierra salvaje, tenia que decirle algo o quedaría como toda un tonta lo único que se me ocurrió:

-hola.

- hola

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Edward.

- ah… mucho gusto

-y cómo te llamas tu.

- Bella.

-lindo nombre

- gracias

Me di la vuelta e intente concentrarme en clases. Cuando fui al recreo no quería comentar nada al respecto, intente no mirarlo, pero su mirada me parecía irresistible.

En todo el día no volví a hablar con él, no porque no quería si no porque, había algo en el que me intimidaba un poco.

Al siguiente día cuando llegue al colegio lo vi pero no quería hablarle.

Cuando estábamos subiendo al salón me tropecé con el, y nos caímos me lleve un fuerte golpe el codo y frente y el en la pierna. Cuando intentamos levantarnos mi collar se enredo con el de el. A si que le dije…

- Mira lo que has hecho pedazo de torpe

- Yo, tu que no te das cuenta por donde caminas

- Genial, ahora la rectora nos va a amonestar.

- Cállate señorita gritona y camina

Caminamos muy rápido para que no nos vieran entramos al baño y el lo arranco, y me dio uno. Salimos rápidamente del baño para que nadie nos viera y entramos al clases. En el recreo me senté a hablar con Marisa, y le comente lo que había pasado.

- Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras me tropecé con el idiota de Edward y nos enredamos los collares nos tuvimos que meter al baño para quitárnoslo sin que la rectora nos viera.

- ¿Qué?. Exclamo fuertemente Jesica impresionada de lo que le había dicho Bella. – ¿y qué paso?, ¿Qué te dijo? Pregunto repetidamente Jesica.

- El muy imbécil se atrevió a llamarme gritona solo porque le dije unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿pero que te paso? ¿estás bien?. Pregunto preocupada Jesica.

- Si. Por fortuna nada mas fueron una ligeros golpes en el codo y la cabeza la cual me ocasiono un dolor de cabeza que ni te lo imaginas.

- ¿y a el que le paso?

- Que voy a sabes yo, por mi ni me importa

En ese momento estaba muy molesta como para poder decir algo bueno de el, a si que me limite a contestar las preguntas que Jesica hiso. De repente lo vi pasar, lo mire fijamente pero de muy mala manera.

Cuando llegue a casa, busque mi medallón para mirar si le había pasado algo, para mi sorpresa.


End file.
